Whats the Game Like
Sitemap 'What would this Bioshock Rapture Rising (or Reborn) be like to Play?' --- --- --- --- --- The setting would be after Dr Tenenbaum found a cure for the ADAM's effects and has returned to save the people her earlier work had so horribly affected. This would be post-Lamb, post-Minerva's Den, and with Rapture left to survive however as it might. It probably would be fairly soon after the time of BS2 because with little organized maintenance, the city is falling apart all the faster. Tenenbaum cannot do it alone and somehow starts rehabilitating some of the less insane Splicers, and with their help expanded her project to bring more and more people back towards sanity. Those people want to live as normal human beings and want the City rebuilt. YOU are one of these 'cured' Splicers (one character per Server World). --- You would start by getting some kind of tutorial sequence to walk you thru the basic controls and interactions with NPCs and other players, and fill you in with the plotline. That would take place first in the rehabilitation ward, and then in a largely safe part of New Rapture (where Civilization has partly been restored). Activities : * Basic maintenance actions would demonstrate the repair and rebuilding game activities (get you to know your way around the City Center (safe) part of the map. * Interplayer communications methods (talking/mail/pneumo/phonecalls/etc..) and vending (and other) machines would be demonstrated. * There will be Justifications for players not being able to do 'bad' things (PvP, stealing, sabatoge, griefing of other Players). They would be explained (something about 'conditioning' that is part of Tenenbaum's "cure"). * The money system would be explained --- the 'Rappy' (New Rapture Dollar) which is based on a basic unit of work done * probably a man-hour of unskilled work. * Control of your 'Team' - your first personally controlled ex-splicers - who will eventually do alot of the more boring grunt work for you (you would get a temporary assistant, as you will have to earn your own NPC 'Team' members by playing).. * You may still have some of the Plasmid abilities/Tonic Skills if the 'cure' doesn't destroy them -- though it may nullify them. (??) * It has yet to be decided if you can regain any old skills or just have to develop new ones (via a character skill advancement mechanism for your Avatar AND for your 'Team' members). * ADAM has been outlawed (for splicing) but is now converted to anti-ADAM and is used by other technologies. * Skills from all those people 'who went before' can be extracted from what ADAM is found. (??) * The Little Sister program has been shut down, but they continue to wander other parts of Rapture.(??) --- More to DO : After that, there would be a large selection of 'easy' Quest/Missions to expose you to further aspects of the game and the Game World : * Standard 'go there' Missions that familiarize you with the City's core and the various known areas. * Maintaining your 'Team' with basic needs (food/shelter/hygiene/work/etc..) * Going into a 'wild' part of the city to recover useable materials/items (salvage Missions).* * How to rescue Splicers and take them back for Tenenbaum's treatment (a fundamental Duty for all Ex-Splicers). * The brownie point systems of building Reputation and Prestige (and what those are good for). * Recruiting more personnel for your 'Team', Skills for them, and acquiring Tools to use for various projects.* Going 'outside' to survey and do repairs for flooded/damaged parts of the City (to bring it back into habitable state).* Interactions with the Big Daddy Maintenance Units (who are largely the reason that Rapture isn't yet a "Dark Cold Water-filled Tomb"). * Municipal work projects to restore/expand production of food and other critical resources for the growing population ("those who don't work don't eat"). * Maintenance of the 'Core' safe part of the City - payments for such service will go toward increasing your resources. * The hidden world of the utility systems and access passages (and how to fix things that break frequently). * Interface for organizing/assigning tasks/projects for your 'Team' of ex-splicers to carry out, while you are offline. * Repairs to Vending/U-make-it/Health/Communications machines (TVs, Phones, Radios, Junction boxes) and how to unlock/unblock all those closed off doors and other obstacles (....lots of mini-games). * Learning how to access and use Submarines/Diving Suits/Bathyspheres/Trains/Trolleys/Trams/whatever. * Setting up (restoring) a 'Store'/'Shop' business to sell things you acquire (or eventually manufacture). With personalized business site details/improvements to be incrementally added as you can afford them. Learn who to deal with to get 'stock' and skills for services. "Simple manufacturing for Dummies" - formulas and processes to make things from other things (all that crap loot you can find/pick up). * Use of Want Ads in the newspapers/bulletins (filling the 'Auction House' game role). Auction House equivalents... * Safety systems and how to keep them from killing you (also locks and lockers - where to stash stuff you cant possibly carry all at once) * The Amusing Rumor system - create a rumor via a NPC and see what happens (similarly - a graffiti system) * Hauling garbage, not just a job, but a necessity (similarly, keeping those restrooms working). There will be alot of work clearing debris and wreckage and general cleanup to repair your new home and City. * That Thinking Machine (RODIN aka The Thinker) - what it can do and what we DON'T want it doing. Later you can take on a bigger project of restoring a wrecked/ruined part of the City(of varying sizes, ex- a buildng) , which has many sub-projects within it (many improvements being optional and/or up to the player how far to improve): * Finding/Claiming/Keeping/Transferring the section officially as 'your' project (and collaborating with others to do so). * Assessing the needed sub-project Tasks that will be needed to make it viable and gathering/arranging for the resources/manpower/Skills needed. * Using NPC 'agents' who find things for you (I'll have my guy will call your guy...) - hiring 'crews'. * Breaking into blocked/damaged/locked doorways and halls (without burying yourself in debris). * Sealing the section from the Ocean may need to be done and repairing the Airlocks (and probably chasing out any sealife). Broken windows may have to be replaced or plated over which takes alot of outside work in Diving Suits. * Pumping out the area and repairing any leaks (fixing and maintaining all the pipes) and getting the machinery in working order that will keep it that way -- where does all that water go??. * Hauling out any wreckage cluttering the area (much is reuseable and who knows what might be buried therein) and cleaning everything up sufficiently to get rid of health hazards (and moldy smell). * Restoring utilities (lighting/power/air/heating) back thru the utility grid (and the continuity of connections which have to be made to work first) * Repairs, lots of repairs. * Making a 'base of operations' for your growing Team, and where you can stash your accumulating piles of 'stuff' securely. * Improving the environment further beyond basics (civilization factor) - convenience, safety, aesthetics. * Connections to the rest of civilization - transport and accessibility and communications * 'Beating' the place back into a resemblance of when it was built (definitely fix all those holes in the walls and peeling wallpaper). * Attracting population to be residents and use services and putting some to work maintaining their new home. * Accounting for Landlords. (will be kept simple) * Setting up small Manufacturing to improve everyone's standard of living (and to make money to use for further projects and to get those new Ex-Splicer people employed) * Upscale - does it pay? --- Other possible Quests/Missions/activities are : * Explorations seeking resources (mines, supply stockpiles, industry, farms, ocean floor) and re-linking them to the city * Finding pockets of Splicers to 'Save' (tripwires, traps, nets and chloroform) * Meeting and 'handling' unfriendly groups of Splicers (with 'Bosses') who need to be kept away from the growing normalcy of New Rapture. * Dealing with the periodic 'outsiders' who threaten Raptures existence (KGB/CIA/Nazis/IRS/etc...) * Restoration of the 'City' by assisting in (long) Prestige projects --things that prove that Rapture is 'rising out of the muck' ... City Hall, the Great Library, Kashmir's Monument, the Municipal Stadium, restoring sections of the Atlantic Express and Trolley systems, The Zoo and The Museum, fix up those outside Neon Signs that once worked... * Reestablishing the big manufacturing and services needed to maintain/grow the City. * Assisting other Players in getting the things THEY need done both mundane and esoteric (do/assist in their sub-sub-missions) * Player organized activities (and things like newspapers that help build 'community') * Commercial interactions where Players set goals which drive alot of other Players missions, which also make further resources available to the masses (and how to grow them bigger and bigger). * Sightseeing to go see for yourself what other Players have achieved or found. * Hunting (for something other than fish to eat....) * Covert interactions with smugglers to get 'stuff' (somethings you just cannot get otherwise) * Hunting for more Seaslugs (Anti-ADAM does not come out of thin air, after all) * Visitations to key City locations (Minerva, Hephaestus, the Ryan Shrine,...) and some critical mission to save Rapture (yet again). * Specialty Skills development (long training) to do things like "Rewiring Splicer's brains for fun and profit" * City Hall missions (some politics - probably mostly 'suggestion boxes' for the Council to contemplate..) * Hired Gun for other peoples 'unsafe' Missions and projects. * Probably will have some 'Tour all the X' type adventures (interesting new places, nostalgic revisiting...). * There is always 'slumming' in the 'wild' areas. Never know what you might run into. * Clothing (You) and Decoration (of your 'base') and the hunt for that upscale apartment. * Catching all those $%^&*% blue butterflies that keep clogging the fan systems * Treasure hunting - all those wrecks and parts of the city Lamb and other miscreants destroyed. * The usual Fetch ABC/See the man X/Deliver Y/Rescue Z type missions -- EXCEPT with enough detail variations so you dont do the same thing 100000 other Players already did before you. * Posse, against the criminal element (an authorized situation where the 'guns come out' in the city). * Little Sisters and Rogue Big Daddies are still said to roam the lower levels... * Lets tear down that Lighthouse that tells everyone where Rapture is... * Something to do with needing Desks and Filing Cabinets. There certainly were enough of them in BS1 BS2.. (even in Ryan's World you couldn't get away from tons of paperwork) * All those fancy machines that nobody knows how to use anymore - get them useful once more. * Missing loved ones, the (hazardous) search for XYZ and closure for those left alive (ghost hunting?). * Farming in all those tunnels under the City (and who's bright idea was it to inject cows with ADAM??) * Historians Quest for all those recordings people just left lying about - learning the Truth about Rapture... --- Endgame? Does there need to be an endgame? If Rapture is as big as it should be (actually bigger than the cityscape you see out the windows in BS1 BS2), there is always more to do (and entropy keeps trying to tear/break it down). With some ex-Splicers (Players) crawling back into their insanity to get away from it all, there are always new responsibilities to keep Rapture alive by those who are left. --- --- --- Motto for the MMORPG : "Every Splicer you face should be like playing against a 'Boss'" Different combinations of tactics and props used (You don't need to face a 'Mob' to be challenged). Done with actions/props relevant to the situation and the individual (Lets toss out the 'generic' opponent). It is also a bit different when you don't want to cause (and get penalized for) "collateral damage". SO its not to be your typical "shoot wildly at anything that moves" games. --- --- --- --- --- . .